1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology field, more particularly to a display device and a method for driving the display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compared to a liquid crystal display device, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device consumes less energy, for it is self-lighting and needs no backlight modules. The brightness of an OLED display device is determined by driving current. The greater the driving current is, the brighter the display becomes. This means a significantly greater amount of driving current will be received when an OLED device displays high brightness images in a given amount of time, a fact leading to accelerated aging of the device, which enormously deteriorates display quality.
To prolong lifespan of an OLED display device, “black frame insertion” is a commonly deployed method in conventional technology for lowering brightness; that is, insertion of a black frame after an image frame. In current practice, the insertion rate is usually a simple constant based on frame time or frame numbers, not taking into account of mean-time brightness, and thus deteriorates image quality for viewers.